


Can't We All Just Get Along?

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Fyeahcharacterdevelopment tumblr:<br/>fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment:<br/>Write about one character finding out that two of their friends who they thought got along don’t like each other at all.</p><p>Vague references to Season 5 spoilers, and references to Finn (Though not his death).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We All Just Get Along?

It’s not like Blaine never noticed that Sam and Tina bickered a lot, it’s just that he didn’t realize they actually didn’t like each other. 

Okay, maybe he is oblivious sometimes. 

Sometimes, Tina would make a face whenever Blaine mentioned Sam, but Blaine has been having a hard time understanding a lot of Tina’s reactions to things lately, so he just chalked that up to her being in one of her moods, and he just let it go.

And sure, Sam teased Tina alot, about a lot of different things, including the vapo-rub incident, but that’s just Sam’s personality, he jokes around a lot, even when it’s not appropriate. 

Then comes time for prom. And Blaine’s not really concerned about who he goes with. He and Kurt have worked everything out, and he understands that Kurt can’t stay in Lima for another week. He’s so happy that he tries to convince Sam and Tina to take each other to prom. He has no problem being the third wheel, and he’s actually considering asking Unique to be his date. 

He mentions it to Sam first on the way to class the following Monday.

"Um, dude, no offense, ‘cause like I know she’s your other best friend, but I don’t want to take Tina to the prom." 

"Sam, I’m sure Brittany wouldn’t be offended if she found out, you guys are completely broken up now, right?" 

"Yeah, and I’m pretty sure she’s back with Santana for the most part, it’s not about Brittany." 

"Then what’s the problem? You guys are friends, you said you think she’s kind of hot, it would be fun." 

"I don’t get why we can’t just go as bros. Or like a threesome or something?" Sam asks, clearly deflecting. 

"Because me and Kurt are finally back together, and even so, why would I have a threesome with you guys, Tina just stopped dropping hints about liking me that would just make things -" 

"No, not like a sexy threesome, I mean a three way date, like i did with Rachel and Mercedes sophomore year?" 

"But that pretty much turned into a date between you and Mercedes anyway, so why not just cut me out of the middle?" Blaine asks, getting frustrated. 

"Dude, I don’t want to go with Tina!" Sam is clearly also frustrated. This is new. 

"You’ve made that very clear, but i don’t get why you’re so upset." 

Sam grabs Blaine and pulls him into an empty classroom. 

"Have you been paying attention this year? She kind of sucks man. I know you haven’t noticed because she spent most of the year talking about your ass, but she’s just drama all the time. She’s constantly calling Kurt and Santana and Rachel to start drama. Do you know she had Santana come here to break up me and Brittany? She’s said horrible things to Marley and Unique, dude, she molested you!" 

Blaine frowns, and sits at one of the desks. 

"I noticed she’s been different, it’s been a rough year for her, she broke up with Mike, she was promised to be the head of Glee club, Santana got the role of Rizzo over her." 

"So what. You and Kurt broke up. Mercedes left and we broke up, for the third time, then Brittany dumped me, we’re not mean to people because of it. Look, I know she’s your friend and you love her and you want to see the best in people, but me and her, we’re just not cool. We try to get along for your sake, but I know for a fact that she doesn’t like me. Ask her if you don’t believe me." 

The warning bell rings and Sam leaves Blaine to his thoughts. He understands that Tina’s new attitude has been difficult, but he knows that deep down inside, she’s loves her friends, and she’s trying to understand and find herself after the year turned out so differently from how she planned it. Something Blaine can relate to, but Sam had a point, and Blaine was curious. When Tina said she loved Glee club, did that mean everyone? Did she really not like Sam?

"It’s not that I hate him, per se, he just gets on me nerves, I mean seriously, he’s kind of obnoxious," Tina tells Blaine as they walk through the mall the next day. 

"I thought you guys were friends, you’ve known each other way longer than either of you have known me." 

"Yeah, and in all the time, he’s done things that made me question him on occasion. Like, he knows what it’s like to be cheated on, but he still presses Mercedes to cheat on Shane? After he was all put out when Quinn cheated on him with Finn? It was the exact same situation, he showed no remorse," Tina points out, as they stop at a jewelry kiosk.

"Tina, he’s in love with Mercedes, we all do stupid things when we’re in love." 

"Hooking up with Kurt while he’s kinda sorta, maybe dating a 30 year old British guy, and repeatedly goading your ex into cheating on her current boyfriend of several months is not the same thing. And if he loves Mercedes so much, he sure seemed to forget about her the second Brittany showed him some attention," Tina complains.

"What happened to, ‘needing somewhere to put your love?" Blaine asks, with a sigh. 

"Not the same thing. And let’s talk about that, shall we? Because he was totally using your crush on him to boost his ego! Seriously, Blaine, that’s gross. The way he’d constantly tease you about how you want to "do him"? He knows how hard your crush was on you and how confusing it was, and he made it into a joke." 

Blaine stops with a sigh, this whole conversation is making his head hurt. 

"Teens, it’s not like that, okay? I’m fine with Sam joking about the crush, it actually made me feel a lot better, to be honest. That’s just his sense of humor." 

"Look, Blainey Days, I know you love Sam, he’s your bro or whatever. But I just prefer to not be around him unless you’re there. I’m sorry if this ruins prom for you. I’m actually considering sitting it out anyway. I’ve already been to two." 

"Tina, you can’t skip prom, it’s our senior prom!" 

"Meh, you’ve been to one, you’ve been to them all. And with this school’s history of write in votes, I’ve got a sinking feeling that something awful is going to happen." 

"Last year wasn’t so bad." 

"That’s because you missed the Ke$ha song, and you and Kurt were there for twenty five minutes before you went back to your hotel room. Don’t think I didn’t notice you two sneaking out during Finn and Rachel’s dance." 

Blaine blushes at the memory. Speaking of Kurt, maybe he’s the person who could help with this situation. 

"I kind of figured that they didn’t like each other very much. I love Tina for being all Team Mercedes and everything, but it’s really not necessary. Sam called her before he asked Brittany out, he had her blessing the entire time," Kurt says during their skype call the next night. 

"What made you think they didn’t like each other?" Blaine asks, chin in hand, leaning into the screen as if it would bring him closer to Kurt.

"Just a vibe that I got last time i was there. But really, Blaine her attitude stinks lately, and that’s coming from me. And I live with Santana and Rachel, I know bad attitudes. But I also lived with Sam, and he’s a lot to take sometimes. I mean, 6am before I had my coffee is not the time for a Star Trek impression. I mean, why does everyone love that little old green thing anyway? It’s creepy." 

"That’s Yoda and it’s Star Wars, Kurt. So what do I do about it?" 

"Aw, sweetie, I know you want everyone to be happy and get along, there’s nothing you can do. You can try to force it, and just make every single outing completely awkward, or you can be glad that your two best friends love you so much that they’re willing to put their dislike for each other aside to make you happy."

"You’re right. Besides, maybe if they spend enough time together with me, they’ll find something they do like about each other." 

"I wouldn’t hold your breath. Just be glad you don’t have to play referree. If I weren’t so categorically against the uniform, I could do it for a living after all the practice I’ve had. Between Rachel and Mercedes, you and Finn for those first few weeks, Rachel and Finn, and now Rachel and Santana, I am getting tired of breaking up stupid disputes." 

"Oh, did something else happen?" 

"I didn’t tell you? Santana’s not seeing Brittany, she’s got a new girlfriend, that she didn’t tell us about. Rachel’s pissed." 

Blaine listens as Kurt tells him the ongoing saga of his roommates, and realizes that he actually is lucky. He has two awesome best friends, and maybe they don’t like each other, but he wouldn’t have survived this year without them.


End file.
